


I've got you

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex needs a hug, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Referenced Death, Soft Thomas Jefferson, established alexander/thomas jefferson, implied PTSD, referenced hurricane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Alex has a panic attack at work and needs Thomas.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 58





	I've got you

Thomas glanced at the clock anxiously again, Alex should have been home an hour ago, but there was no sign of the shorter man, no texts, calls anything. Thomas practically leaped off the couch to the kitchen when he heard his phone ring, he had left it in there so he wouldn’t go crazy checking it.

He picked the call up without looking at the number, before he could get a word out Washington started speaking “Thomas? We need you to come to the office, the quicker the better, something triggered Alexander’s anxiety and-” Washington kept speaking but the minute Alex’s anxiety was mentioned, Thomas was out the door in the car.

He hung up the phone when he started driving. Thomas got to the building in half the time it would normally take and got out of the car running to the building, ignoring the greetings and people telling him to ‘watch it’ Alex needed him.

When he reached Alex’s office he gently opened the door and glanced around before seeing, well more like hearing Alex’s heavy breathing behind the desk. 

Thomas knelt behind the desk becoming eye level with Alex. 

Alex looked up and let out a weak “I’m s-sorry Thomas.”

Thomas felt his heartbreak and whispered “No, Alex it’s alright, come here” and opened his arms offering a hug.

Alex bit his lip and hesitantly leaned against Thomas, Alex curled up and covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut tears falling.

Thomas went to move his arms to brush Alex’s hair from his face, but Alex whimpered and clung to Thomas “No, please.”

Thomas hugged Alex tighter “Shhh, you’re safe. I won’t let go.”

Alex nodded a little and relaxed.

Thomas picked Alex up, saved his work, and grabbed his work stuff before carrying Alex to the car. 

Alex reluctantly let go of Thomas and pulled his knees to his chest glancing out the window with a blank stare.

Thomas carried Alex to the bedroom and asked “Do you want to talk about it, darling?”

Alex bit his lip “We were finishing up some case documents and there was a warning for a storm that came on the news and I panicked.” his voice cracked slightly throughout his statement

Thomas ran a hand through Alex’s hair “Because of the hurricane?”

Alex nods “Then, I was too scared to get home and, kept having mini flashbacks, about my dad leaving, my mom dying...my...my cousin.”

Thomas pulled Alex closer “I’m never going to leave you. You will never have to suffer alone again. I promise.”

Alex nods “I love you.”

Thomas smiled and laid down pulled Alex to his chest and kissed his forehead “I love you too darling.”


End file.
